The Benefits of Rejection
by snow blossoms
Summary: Poor Edward didn't stand a chance once Bella set her mind to a certain agenda: seducing him senseless. [Lemony OneShot]


Poor Edward didn't stand a chance once Bella set her mind to a certain agenda -- seducing him senseless. Lemony One-Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Stephenie Meyer has written or created herself, specifically the characters Edward and Bella.

---

The Benefits of Rejection

---

As the sun swiftly sank to sleep beneath the distant horizon, the night flew in all its darkness. And so with the night came the sweet promise of opportunity – for better or worse.

After all, the age-old argument had still not been won.

"Ed_ward_," Bella whined. "Why?"

"For the preservation of your soul. _Your soul_. Does that mean nothing to you?" For the first time in a while, Edward sounded impatient, almost irritated. "I desire to uphold any tradition which may keep you any more intact -- who knows what will happen if we leave that job to you."

"Did you know over fifty perecent of high schoolers are not virgins after they graduate?"

"I've heard enough minds."

"And that they probably have a chance at _not _being condemned to an eternity of fire and brimstone?"

"If 'they' did not willingly desire to become a vampire, I could understand your sentiments."

Beginning to tear up (stemming from frustrations of a most likely sexual nature), Bella vented childishly, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Fine."

"What?" He was speechless.

She pouted at him with arms crossed. "Fine."

"That was strangely easy. Thank you."

"You're not welcome. Get out."

"_What?_" Edward was, again, dumbfounded. Never in the history of their relationship had Bella ever willingly wished his departure. Ever. "Bella, I'm so sorry but you know how much I worry --"

"I know. I don't care. Please leave."

Shocked, stunned, shamed, and a thousand more unpleasant words could not encompass the mixture of confusion and guilt Edward harbored. Funnily enough, as enveloped as he was in his melancholy whilst exiting the window, Edward could not see the conniving smile forming on Bella's face. It was going to be a very interesting night.

---

For a lack of better words, tonight sucked. Everyone had gone out hunting and wouldn't be back until the day after next. Charlie had gone fishing for the weekend. Tonight was supposed to be Bella and him doing...anything. Alone with no distraction, he had only his thoughts to bombard him.

_What have I done? What can I do? Why am I always wrong?_

He brooded. And brooded. And brooded.

He thought that he'd done pretty well in the past, controlling himself around Bella. He thought that maybe Bella had a point about their souls. He thought that if doing this was what she wanted so badly and he wouldn't hurt her by acquiescing, well, the whole matter could be rather pleasant. But one unpleasant thought reared its proverbial ugly head.

_What if she doesn't want me anymore?_

The rain began to pour outside. It seemed the weather mourned his sorrow as well.

Edward couldn't just sit; he had to move his hands, twiddle his thumbs, do any mundane task in order to maintain his sanity.

Edward all but careened down the stairs, across the floor, and to the piano bench. He had no sooner sat down then his fingers had urgently commenced a gorgeous sonata.

Time passed strangely: he thought he only played a few minutes when he heard the all to familiar rumble of an ancient automobile.

_Could I be too hopeful to think she may have already forgiven me? Or is that just her scent I imagine...?_

The doorbell rang.

Like the wind himself, Edward rushed to open the door, revealing a drenched Bella.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?"

Edward shook his head no.

"Got any towels in your room?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry. I mean, yeah --" Edward had never been so tongue-tied. In a rather short period of time, Edward faced a potentially permanent rejection and now a (hopefully) joyous reunion. The spiral of depression and blasts of euphoria in such a small duration could not be healthy for any young vampire's speaking abilities.

All scatterbrained thoughts immediately silenced themselves once Bella took his hand and smiled. Careful to enjoy the moment, Edward led Bella up the stairs at a relatively normal pace to his room.

Bella's smile – albeit a bit nervous -- grew. The plan was going well.

---

Upon entrance, the lovely couple immediately headed towards two destinations – Edward to the towels and Bella to the front of the bed.

While Edward's search for those towels took only fractions of a second, let us use this time to describe Bella's appearance. Tied simply by its sash without the aid of button or zipper, Bella's raincoat covered her from neck to mid-calf. Her feet had been bare once she deposited her wet rain boots at the door. The combination of her hair's wet, mussed nature and her wide, alert eyes gave Bella a sweet, helpless countenance Edward would find irresistible, once he got over his initial shock.

But we digress.

Edward returned with the towels, which Bella promptly used to dry the excess water. Edward used this an opportunity to both apologize and seek explanation.

"Bella. I'm so terribly sorry for -- "

Edward still speaking, Bella moved closer and held his hand. He felt encouraged.

"--whatever I've done. But you must know --"

Bella moved closer still so their sides were touching.

"--that I never meant to offend you. I always mean the --"

She used her other hand to rub his shoulder.

"--best and I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if --"

She angled her body to better face him, putting both hands on the side of his face and pressing their foreheads together. Edward looked at her.

"-- if I --"

"Edward." Bella finally interrupted."I know and I forgive you. I'm sorry about how rude I was but I was just so tired of trying to convince you that, that...well, that sex wouldn't kill me."

Edward jumped at the chance to tell her otherwise, but changed his discourse half-way. He couldn't deal with another mishap tonight.

"That was the first time you rejected me," he continued, "It startled me."

Interwoven through slow kisses, Bella managed to whisper, "Then please let me make it up...?"

Hazed as his mind always was once they kissed, he managed to reply, "What do you have in mind?"

She kissed him more intensely, softly licking his lips, pushing for access. "Open your mouth," she demanded.

Amused, he voiced, "So you want to try out French kissing, do --"

But dear Edward could not vocalize his words due to Bella's warm tongue licking his and Bella's legs wrapped around him and Bella's hands in his hair. He slid his hand up her leg, under her rain coat and realized that there wasn't any other fabric there. Just smooth, supple skin.

_Why is she wearing shorts in such cold weather?_

"Bella, why are you wearing shorts in such cold weather?"

Bella responded by moving his hand higher up her thigh to her bare hip and whispered into his ear, "It's not wise to assume what you don't know for certain."

Edward was torn. Desire, pure human desire rushed through him. Bella continued to trail kisses down his jawline to his neck, teasing the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He groaned. Encouraged, Bella slid her hands under his shirt to feel his smooth, cold sides and well-developed muscles. Edward managed to pin her to the bed and sighed with defeat.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me." She grinned.

"First I'll get this ridiculous rain coat off you."

Edward untied the sash and beheld urges stronger than any blood lust. The jacket parted to reveal soft skin and sweet breasts and a smooth stomach and...and...Edward was overcome. The jacket was immediately banished to the other corner of the room. Edward kissed Bella roughly on the lips, continuing his ministrations down to her neck, licking and kissing and tasting the wonderful textures of Bella. Down and down he went, leaving Bella more and more breathless.

He grasped her full breasts and marveled at their shape. Curious, he felt the area with his lips, feeling the pale soft breast, nipping the nipple and delighting in the different texture. He experimented with varying pressures: pushing his tongue harder then lightly grazing the surface and --

"Ed_ward_." Bella whined.

"What?" Edward's eyes smoldered. He was (to say the least) a bit miffed at being interrupted.

"It's not _fair._ I want it to be _my_ turn." Bella tried to flip over Edward, but obviously, to no avail. Edward quickly pinned her arms above her head, sucking on her most sensitive areas. Bella groaned and tried to wriggle out of his hold.

Teasingly, he finally replied, "I'm not quite done yet."

His hands slid down her sides to grip her hips and he kissed the inside of her thigh, relishing in its delicate nature. Bella's own speaking abilities were now fully impaired - incoherent moans replaced coherent speech. Slowly, ever slowly, he focused his ministrations between her thighs and Bella could no longer restrain herself. Her hips arched and her moans increased in intensity and constantly she cried out his name. Her hands frantically searched for Edward's shirt.

"Edward! You're not allowed to do _that_ if you're still wearing so much..."

"Fine...if only to appease you..." Edward proceeded to remove his top and Bella chose this opportune moment to switch roles. Bella now kissed and sucked and flat-out assaulted Edward's exposed skin.

"Minx."

Bella's only response was to spread hickies across Edward's lithe chest. She, too, kissed his muscular abdomen down to his navel while nimbly unbuttoning and removing any clothing that obstructed her way. At last, she firmly grasped his member and placed her mouth around it. Edward closed his eyes and whispered, "Bella."

She stopped her caresses instantly. "Oh no, was that alright?"

Edward glanced at her wide, innocent eyes and sincerely concerned expression and laughed.

"Wh_at_? I did do something wrong didn't I...?"

He flipped her over and silenced her with a gentle kiss. Looking into her eyes, he stated, "You did nothing wrong. But --"

"But?"

"But, now that you've stopped, are you ready for more?"

Both excited and nervous, she nodded her head.

And so the night began.

---

Breathless and exhausted, Bella whispered, "I didn't know you could do that three times in a row."

Edward chuckled, "Neither did I."

She clutched him closer. "I love you."

He more tightly wrapped his arms around her. "I love you more."

Too tired to remain open, her eyes fluttered shut and she instantly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Kissing her forehead softly, Edward quietly gazed at her.

_And to think I'd actually wanted to delay this. _

_Oh well. _

Edward grinned mischievously.

_I'll make up for the time lost in the morning._

Fin.

---

Author's note: I read Eclipse and I wanted to read some sort of smut featuring Bella/Edward. I couldn't really find any to my tastes, so, voila! My first fanfiction. Please R&R.


End file.
